


Jongens II

by Charlice



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Coming of Age, Gay, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlice/pseuds/Charlice
Summary: Wat gebeurt er nadat Sieger ervandoor gaat op Eddy's motorfiets? En wat gebeurt er daarna? Dit verhaal is het deel 2 dat we nooit hebben gekregen.
Relationships: Marc/Sieger (Jongens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jongens II

“Gaat het, Sieg?”

“Nee.”

De tafel valt stil. Stef kijkt zijn beste vriend aan en het kwartje valt. Sieger en Marc. Marc en Sieger. Dat die twee het goed kunnen vinden, dat wist Stef wel. Maar er speelde meer. Siegers blik valt op zijn beste vriend en wanneer hij zijn begrip uit in een hoopvolle glimlach, loopt Sieger weg van de tafel. Zijn vader en broer staan perplex.

Enkele seconde later klinkt het geluid van de motor van Eddy’s motorfiets en nog voor iemand van de tafel vandaan kan komen, rijdt Sieger erop weg.

“Sieg?” Roept zijn vader hem na. Ook Eddy schreeuwt nog iets, maar Sieger is al buiten gehoorschot.

Sieger parkeert de motorfiets tegen het hekwerk en loopt met snelle passen over het terras naar de voordeur. Pas als hij daar staat realiseert hij zich hoe snel zijn hart klopt. _Wat moet hij zeggen? Wat als Marc überhaupt niet aan de deur wil komen? Waren ze nu aan het eten?_ Sieger weet dat zijn plan ondoordacht is, maar hij moet dit doen. Hij moet van dit gevoel afkomen. Dat ondragelijke gevoel van schuld en verlies. Van iets kwijtraken wat je misschien wel nooit echt hebt gehad, maar waar je altijd al naar snakte, ook al deed je dat onbewust.

Hij belt aan. Marcs moeder doet enkele seconde later de deur open.

“Sieger? Wat leuk je te zien.” Het was duidelijk van wie Marc zijn krullen had.

“Zou ik Marc mogen spreken?” Hij friemelt aan zijn mouwen, trekt ze over zijn handen en stroopt ze weer terug. Sieger is niet goed met woorden. Nooit geweest. In zijn hoofd valt het bijna nooit stil, maar die gedachtes in woorden uiten, blijkt keer op keer lastig.

Marc’s moeder merkt al snel dat er iets niet goed zit en zonder weerwoord loopt ze naar binnen en roept ze Marc.

Dan staat Sieger weer oog in oog met de jongen die zijn leven in één zomer heeft verandert. Een paar gouden ogen kijkt hem strak aan. De subtiele sproeten op zijn gezicht brengen dit keer geen verzachting aan zijn harde blik.

“Wat wil je?”

Stilte. Altijd weer die verdomde stilte. _Het spijt me. Ik had je nooit moeten laten hangen. Ik had nooit met Jessica moeten zoenen. Ik wil jou. Het trainingsweekend had van mij eeuwig mogen duren. Kunnen we het opnieuw proberen? Kan je me vergeven?_

“Hey?” Dat is wat Marc altijd zei wanneer Sieger weer eens stil viel. De zachte toon deed pijn. Sieger verdiende het geduld van Marc niet. En weer kwam er geen antwoord. _Waarom kwam er geen antwoord?_

Marc zucht. Hij zet een stap terug en begint de deur te sluiten.

“Wacht.” Sieger voelt zich stom op het moment dat hij spreekt, maar net als voorgaande keren lijkt het te werken. De deur blijft halverwege open. Altijd maar ‘wacht’. Dat is niet wat hij wilde zeggen. _Wat wil hij zeggen?_

“Sorry.”

“Dat heb je al gezegd.”

Siegers blik verschuift van Marcs ogen naar de deurpost en terug. Hij wil hem niet aankijken. Het voelt raar in zijn buik. Er vormt een prop in zijn keel, maar hij moet spreken. Als hij nu stilvalt is het voorbij. Hij weet het zeker.

“Ik wil geen toneelstuk spelen.”

Ze vangen elkaars blik. De spanning verlaat Marcs gezicht. De deur gaat volledig open en Marc stapt naar buiten.

“Stop er dan mee.”

Dat had Sieger overwogen. Ermee stoppen. Tegen Jessica zeggen dat hij haar niet op die manier leuk vond. Aan zijn vader opbiechten dat hij jongens leuk vindt. Wat zou Eddy ervan zeggen? Hij weet vrij zeker dat Stef al een aardig goed idee heeft van wat er gaande is. Maar er zou zo veel veranderen. Heel zijn leven is hem verteld dat hij een ‘leuk meisje’ moet zoeken. Zou zijn vader het wel okay vinden? En hoe zouden ze reageren op school?

En ineens krijgt Sieger het warm. Hij raakt in paniek bij deze gedachtes. Wat als ze hem niet accepteren? De brok in zijn keel dreigt te veel te worden. Hij voelt de tranen dreigen.

“Sieg, gaat het?” Het is dezelfde vraag die zijn vader hem eerder stelde.

Hij wil antwoorden, maar zijn mond lijkt niet mee te werken. In plaats daarvan schudt hij zijn hoofd. Zijn kaak trilt terwijl hij tegen de tranen vecht.

“Hey, kom hier.” Marc reikt zijn hand uit. Sieger kijkt hem eindelijk weer aan. Voorzichtig geeft hij Marc zijn hand. Marc trekt Sieger zachtjes naar zich toe. Sieger zet één stap om de afstand tussen hen te overbruggen. Ze staan bijna tegen elkaar aan. Marc laat Siegers hand los en omhelst hem met beide armen. Hun gezichten pal naast elkaar, net als toen.

Het duurt even voordat Sieger Marc vastpakt om zijn middel. Hij grijpt in het materiaal van Marcs vest en hij houdt het niet langer. De geur van Marc, het gevoel van hem zo dichtbij, na alles wat Sieger heeft gedaan. _Hij verdient het niet._ En hij huilt. Zachtjes, alsof hij de stilte van de avond niet wil verstoren. Het is geen explosie van opgekropte gevoelens. Het is het rustig leeglopen van een ballon die al veel te ver was gevuld.

Marc houdt hem vast, hoofd op zijn schouder; een omhelzing die genoeg zegt. _Het is okay. Ik vergeef je. Het komt goed._

Sieger is een gesloten jongen. Marc weet dat niets hem zal laten praten voordat hij daar zelf klaar voor is. Sieger is nou eenmaal een man van weinig woorden. ‘Niets’, ‘nee’, ‘sorry’. Marc weet niet of Sieger altijd al zo is geweest of dat het komt door de dood van zijn moeder. Marc weet wel dat hij meer antwoorden wil. En als hij die wil, zal hij moeten wachten. Misschien weet Sieger dit ook en is dat waarom hij altijd maar antwoordt met ‘wacht’.

Sieger kleeft aan Marc alsof het de laatste aanraking is die ze ooit zullen delen. Ze omhelzen elkaar in de stille avondschemering terwijl Marcs familie binnen nietsvermoedend aan het eten is. De enige gesproken woorden komen van Marc: af en toe een nietszeggende ‘hey’, een uitspraak van geruststelling die geen antwoord vereist.

Wanneer Siegers tranen stoppen met vallen laat hij Marc los.

“Het spijt me echt.”

“Is dat een motorfiets?” Marc laat Sieger ook los terwijl hij langs hem heen kijkt.

Geheel van zijn a-propos wrijft Sieger zijn mouw over zijn natte gezicht en draait om.

“Van Eddy. Die eh”, Sieger draait zich terug naar Marc, “heb ik geleend. Zeg maar.”

“Wil je een stukje rijden?” Vraagt Marc met een ondeugende glimlach.

**Author's Note:**

> We weten allemaal dat Marc en Sieger op Eddy's motorfiets naar hun happy end rijden. Maar wat is dat happy end? Hoe gaat het verder? Dat komt aan bod in hoofdstuk 2.


End file.
